Mistakes
by Carney Allgood
Summary: Luke made a mistake. Takes place after the events of 2x05. I took the promo for next week and ran with it.


Disclaimer: I do no own Rookie Blue in any way shape or form but if I did there would a whole lot more Andy/Sam scenes

_(Author's Note: At this time this is complete. But I'm not 100% sure this is where I want to leave this. There is a whole 'nother week ahead of us before we get a new episode. Let me know if you this I should continue. Thank you for reading and as always reviews "…are like pistachios, you can't just have one pistachio". )_

"I made a very stupid mistake."

Andy stood across from Luke waiting for him to go on, fearing the worst. "What kind of mistake?"

"I'm sorry Andy. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen..." Luke stretched his hands out as if to hug her, but instead watched as she took a step back, folding her arms across her chest.

Luke's eyes glistened, red with unshed tears as he watched Andy hoping she'd understand so he wouldn't have to tell her what he'd done. What he regretted the moment it happened. What he has regretted every second of every day since he slept with his ex-partner.

"Luke, what happened?" Andy demanded, her voice on the verge of shaking, while swallowed the lump developing in her throat.

"I slept with Jo at the hotel after the arrest. It was stupid. A stupid mistake." Luke twisted his hands, taking a step forward towards Andy, but her arms hadn't come down and instead seemed to be tightening around her.

He wished he could undo what was done, but he couldn't and now he had to deal with the consequences. The worst part was that he had hurt Andy, his fiancé, the woman he planned to marry and start a life with.

Andy swallowed hard, making a quick decision; she wasn't going to allow Luke the pleasure of seeing her cry, not like this, not after what he and Jo had done. She twisted the ring off her finger as quickly as she could, threw it at Luke and fled the apartment.

She ran until she couldn't run any further, her legs cramping she leaned the palms of her hands on her knees as rocked back and rock soothing her legs.

It wasn't until she was at the station that she realized where she had been running to. Traci found her first and huddled her into an empty interrogation room.

"Andy? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked as she hugged her friend as tightly as she could.

"He—Luke" Andy coughed, choking on the tears. Her hands rubbing the tears off her cheeks.

"What did Luke do? Is he okay?" Traci's motherly instincts always kicked in when her friends were in need.

"Him and Jo," she choked, "At the hotel." Andy didn't need to say anymore. Traci understood. After all that was what friends were for.

"Shhh," Traci soothed as she rocked her friend back and forth, smoothing down her friend's long brown hair with her hand. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Andy and Traci were just leaving the interrogation room when they heard their names being called form a familiar voice behind them.

"Traci. Andy. Hold up. What's the hurry?" Jerry asked as he jogged up to meet them. It wasn't until he was right in front of them did he notice Andy's eyes were swollen as if she had just gotten finished having a good cry fest.

Jerry looked up at Traci first, avoiding Andy's eyes he signaled in Andy's direction, as if to ask _"Is everything okay?" _He followed Traci's eyes as she looked down at their clasped hands and it was then that he noticed the engagement ring was missing.

He wasn't sure what to do. _Should he hug her? No they weren't that close. Should he say something encouraging about other fish in the sea?_ Thankfully he didn't have to make that decision as Sam and Oliver turned the corner headed in their direction.

Traci moved her head backwards towards the oncoming senior officers and walked her and Andy quickly in the opposite direction.

_Oh, great. Leave it to Jerry_. Putting on his best smile he greeted his friends. "How's it going guys?"

Oliver and Sam looked at each other, before Oliver shrugged and Sam smiled.

"Where are McNally and Nash off to?" Oliver asked Jerry.

"Oh you know I think they're going to the ring…" Barber trailed off at the mention of the ring, panicking, he swallowed hard and said the first thing he could think of. "For some PT. Traci has a match coming up."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised. "Well I'm headed out. See you guys at The Penny?" He offered.

"Maybe another time. I have a thing. I have to—" Jerry stopped as he turned and walked off towards his desk.

"Yeah. Sure. I've got a few things to finish up and I'll be over in a sec." Oliver answered. And with that he smiled and headed towards the Lieutenant's office.

Sam grinned and headed towards the PT room.

Swarek got to the PT room and didn't see Nash or McNally, which he honestly wasn't too surprised about, Barber, did not have a poker face.

He pulled out his cell and pressed 3. He waited until the phone went to the answering machine before he closed his phone and headed out the side door of the precinct.

Sam wasn't even halfway out the door when he heard the arguing. He stepped back inside the station and let the door begin to close as quietly as possible. Before the door closed completely Swarek stopped the door with his foot and listened to the exchange happening a few feet from him.

_It sounded like Callaghan and Nash. But where was McNally?_ He wondered. _And why does Callaghan sound off?_ He mentally braced himself and walked right out the door. The chatter ceased and the scene before him took the words right out of his mouth.

Callaghan was seated on his knees in front of Nash and McNally. Nash was hovering over her friend like a mama bird, her finger pointed accusingly at Luke. And McNally, well she looked like she was trying to keep herself from …crying?

"What's going on out here?" Sam asked innocently enough as Callaghan began to stand back up. As much as he didn't like the guy he had to admit the guy looked rough. Like he was having the worst day of his life. Sam mused to himself. "Anything I can help with?" He asked again, looking at each person's face, lingering a little longer on Andy's as he noticed a piece of jewelry missing from the hand that was trying to put her loose strands behind her ear.

_Well, well, well_, Sam thought almost giddily. He could barely suppress the smirk that was spreading across his face.


End file.
